


Drabble Series

by livrelibre



Category: Noah's Arc
Genre: Character of Color, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles from prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Noah's Arc, Junito for trascendenza

Junito ran into Ricky again at an after hours club, on the pull as usual but it looked like his heart wasn’t in it. He wasn’t surprised he could recognize Ricky’s grinding as desultory, but he was kind of surprised at how much he wished Ricky would finally find what he was looking for, would accept what he was afraid of, rather than annoyance that Ricky was still lying to himself. Junito had Juan who was fine with Junito as he was and wasn’t trying to push him into being anyone different and he only hoped Ricky found the same.


	2. Noah's Arc, Alex being fabulous and queeny for thingswithwings

The first time Alex stepped into a black gay house club it was like Saul on the road to Damascus. The scales fell from his eyes and he found God again. The baby powdered floor was his altar, the tambourines and “oooh oooh” his choir, the voguing and bumping and grinding going on a praise song to the body and to life, the bass in his bones was the presence of the Lord, and all the people on the floor the faithful, his people delivered from out of captivity. God was a DJ indeed, and all the children his angels.


End file.
